


And We'll Never Be Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Everyone loves everyone and all is good, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, There might be angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story, wow.<br/>This is mainly a bunch of chapters going through the everyday life for the polyamorous Axis Powers.<br/>It's mainly fluff, but if requested, I can try to make a smut of this, but it will take time.<br/>Sorry about any typos and/or grammar mistakes, my apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's so quite around the house when you're missing a loved one. It's not complete.

Italy blew at the hair falling in front of his face, his nose twitching in irritation.  
'Bored, bored, booored. I’m so bored. It’s so quiet. Japan’s cooking, Germany’s at work, and the kitty is taking a nap. I already had my siesta, so I can’t nap with him,' Italy thought as he rolled his head to the side to look at the cat, curled up in a small, sleeping ball.  
Italy sighed quietly and closed his eyes, trying to search his imagination for something to do while he waits for his lovers to all be brought together. He inhaled deeply through his nose. Oh, how nice, Japan’s cooking always made him smile, so comforting and interesting.  
A small clicking sound came to Italy’s ears and his eyes snapped open. The familiar sound of a sliding door came from the entrance and Italy shot up off the couch and through the living room.  
“Germany! Germany’s home! Germany’s back! Come on, Japan, Germany’s home,” Italy’s excited voice rang throughout the house as he slid across the wood flooring and to the entrance.  
“Welcome home, Germany,” Italy and Japan greeted together as they always did when Germany came back from work.  
Germany smiled softly as he set down his briefcase and opened his arms. Italy dove into Germany’s left side, his hands gripping the fabric of Ludwig’s clothes. Japan quickly shuffled to the right side of Germany and buried his face into his side, humming in approval at the warmth Germany’s muscular body provided. Ludwig bent his knees a bit so he could wrap on arm around each of his adorably short boyfriend.  
“Ahh, Germany, you’re always so warm,” Kiku muttered into Ludwig’s side.  
“Yeah! Hey, Germany, come here,” Italy chimed as he stood on his toes, reaching up to Germany’s face, but not quite making it, “Germany, hey, come on, I want a kiss, please! You’re too tall, come on, Ludwig, kiss me. I want a kiss.”  
Ah, yes, the familiar sound of Italy whining for more affection. Germany chuckled at the Italian’s antics. Japan’s hand slowly raised into the air while he cleared his throat for attention of the two.  
“Ah, may I have a kiss as well, Doitsu,” Japan asked softly.  
Germany chuckled softly as his own type of warm smile came to his thin lips.  
“Ja, ja, come here you two.”  
Germany bent down and wrapped his arms around the two more firmly. Lifting them up to his level, he basked in the sound of Japan’s small flustered squeaks and Italy’s sweet laughter and cheers. He quickly began trailing chaste kisses along Veneciano’s and Kiku’s faces and necks.  
“Wah! Germany’s so strong and cool, yeah,” Vene cheered as he wrapped his lanky arms around his two loving boyfriends.  
“Y-yes, I suppose so,” Japan murmured as he nuzzled against the side of Germany’s head.  
Germany began to walk over to the living room, his boyfriends still in his arms. The kisses and cuddles continued and Germany plopped the three of them down on the couch. Italy buried his face in the crook of Ludwig’s neck and took in his comforting smell.  
Everything seemed very perfect… for the moment. Then Italy’s stomach growled.  
“Oh, Feliciano-san, are you hungry? Dinner is ready, you know,” Japan sated as he stood up from the couch and offered his hand to Italy.  
“Oh, yeah, I haven’t eaten anything since lunch and plus I had a siesta after that,” Italy slipped his hand into Japan’s and stood up.  
Italy and Japan offered their hands to Germany now. Germany rubbed his eyes and took their hands before standing up.  
“Ja, I’m a bit hungry myself." Taking their hands, he stood and slipped off this jacket, laying it across the back of the couch.  
Italy leads the line of lovers through the furniture and into the kitchen where he began to set up plates, bowls, cups, and utensils for everyone at the table. Germany went to help Japan carry the food to the table and serve everyone.  
Once they all sat down, they said their personal prayers and thanks.  
“Ve! Mangiamo!”  
As they began to eat, they told the events of their days and little stories of memories or plans they had.  
'Ve, it’s not so quite now. Not so boring. Everyone is here now. Ludwig, Kiku, and I. It’s not so quite now. It’s not so… lonely. To be loved by people you love, is to not be so lonely,' Italy’s mind raced around with thoughts about recent events and his loving boyfriends.


End file.
